StarMan.EXE
StarMan.EXE, known as NovaMan.EXE in the English dubbed anime, is a NetNavi and member of the WWW. StarMan's operator is never mentioned in-game, so it is unknown if he even has one. StarMan always has a very calm personality, as he always seems on top of the situation despite being caught by MegaMan twice in Mega Man Network Transmission. Game History ''Mega Man Network Transmission StarMan is seen very early on in the Global Net distributing the false Zero Virus vaccine which is actually the virus itself. He is confronted by MegaMan, but promptly retreats, leaving MegaMan to face a Spikey2 virus. He is seen again later in the No Grav Area, where he is confronted by MegaMan once again in a boss battle. Although confident in his abilities, StarMan is deleted by MegaMan. MegaMan retrieves LnkCodeZ upon deleting StarMan. Hit Points: 700 Element: Neutral StarMan often disappears and reappears in different parts of the stage, and he may attack without provocation. The player can take advantage of the lesser gravity and jump over some of StarMan's attacks. When StarMan gets low on HP, he will summon many more meteors for his StarCrash ability, and this may cover the entire screen. Although this may seem impossible to avoid, if StarMan is in the middle of the screen when he starts using this, the player can slide and get behind StarMan sufficient enough to evade the entire attack. When StarMan is defeated, the player will receive either a StrArrow or a StarMan Battle Chip. Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation StarMan is an unlockable playable character in the game.(Can be unlocked using the battle chip gate or by defeating Bass. Anime History StarMan appears in ''MegaMan NT Warrior Axess episode 35 as a Darkloid. He joins ColdMan, BrightMan and SwordMan in a raid on DenTech City. They are challenged by SearchMan and ThunderMan. Even though the battle was four to two, the Darkloids lose and retreat, with BrightMan being deleted. In episode 36, StarMan later appears in SciLab to destroy the new PET, but is deleted by the Cross Fusion of MegaMan and Lan Hikari. He is later revived by Dr. Regal in episode 45 to distract the NetPolice, but is deleted again by MegaMan using Guts Soul. Later in episode 38 of Rockman.EXE Stream, StarMan appears as a Asteroid Navi that is given to a fortune teller named Romeda Ando to make her predictions come true. However when he comes into the real world he uses his power to pull an asteroid down in an attempt to destroy DNN station. He is faced by CF Roll who manages to delete him with CF MegaMan's assistance. Abilities Although his typical strategy is to teleport whenever MegaMan is on the same aerial height as himself, he has a few separate attacks. He has some similar moves in Rockman EXE 4.5. Special Ability(Rockman EXE 4.5): Float(Not affected by ice panel). *'Star Arrow (80):' StarMan loudly shouts "Star Arrow!" (in English with a thick Japanese accent), upon which golden arrows fly out from eight directions from his body. In 4.5, StarMan charges up energy to fire an arrow similar to how Roll fires her Roll Arrow. *'Meteor (120):' StarMan will spin quickly and vanish, and star-shaped meteors will appear usually in groups of six to hail across the battlefield quickly. The only way to dodge is to reach the opposite side of the field that the meteors are hailing. *'Meteor Shower (120):' When his HP is low, his Meteor attack is upgraded to this, sending a HUGE amount of star meteors. Only in Network Transmission. *'Kirakira meteor(ranging from 10-50, depending on StarMan's buster level):' StarMan charges up then launches a meteor towards the enemy which confuses them when hit(EXE 4.5 only). *'Star Buster(ranging from 1-3, depending on StarMan's buster level):'A normal buster similar to MegaMan's Mega Buster(EXE 4.5 only). In the anime, Star Man uses a black hole of sorts to summon all of his attacks, but it is shown that he can also fire a Star Arrow "Roll" style as a basic defense and can summon meteors in a style similar to the meteors in Mega Man Network Transmission. Locations Where StarMan can be found in Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation. StarMan: located in Internet 4 near the path that leads to Internet 5 on Sundays. Battle Chips *'StarMan:' StarMan appears, executing his Star Rain attack on the area directly in front of him. *'StarArrow:' MegaMan can fire a single star arrow forward. It starts slowly and gains speed quickly. Besides being used as a projectile, the arrow can also be ridden as a platform (similar to the item obtained by defeating StarMan's original counterpart), allowing MegaMan to skip portions of stages. ''Mega Man Network Transmission'' Advanced PET Gallery Rockman.EXE 4.5 StarMan.png|StarMan in Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation. Starman - BN concept art.png|Concept art of StarMan. Trivia * In the English version of MegaMan Network Transmission's Official Strategy Guide, StarMan's Meteor Shower attack was incorrectly translated as "Dragon Sprite Gun". Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Network Transmission bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:WWW Category:Solo Navi Category:Male NetNavis